ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Champions Showcase 2011
Card 3 Stages of the Hell Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship (1st Fall: Submissions Match, 2nd Fall: Philadelphia Street Fight, 3rd Fall (If Necessary): Hell In A Cell Match) Al Bundy © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade 4 Way Dance for the EMW World Woman's Championship "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash © vs. Olivia Munn vs. Megan Fox vs. Lindsay Lohan Double Jeopardy Match for the EMW Internet Championship Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. Luis Lopez vs. "AVGN" James Rolfe vs. N. C. Bison Extreme Rules Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Blaze Fielding © vs. Katy Perry Triple Threat Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship Bud Bundy © vs. Adam Sessler vs. Speed Racer EMW World Tag Team Championship Tango & Cash (Ray Tango & Gabe Cash) © vs. The Lost Brotherhood (Billy Grey & Johnny Klebitz) Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) © vs. The Socialites (Paris Hilton & Nicole Richie) Results *1. After the match, Tequila Sunrise (Dixie Clements & Reiko Hinomoto) ran in and attacked The Vampire Slayers. Then they grabbed both sets of tag title belts and held them up before dropping them on the fallen bodies of the champions before they left the ring. *2. As The Lost Brotherhood was making their entrance, EMW World Tag Team Champions Tango & Cash ran in and attacked The Lost Brotherhood from behind. Both teams continue to brawl on the outside before both teams entered the ring and the bell sounds to start the match. *4. Sasha Grey interfered during the final moments of the match and cost Blaze the match. After the match, Sasha & Katy attacked Blaze celebrated the title win in the ring before they leave the ring. *5. As Rolfe was making his entrance, N.C. Bison exits the ring and goes after Rolfe and the two men brawled on the rampway. Then Lopez runs in and then he and N.C. Bison attack Rolfe and then EMW Internet Champion Quinton "Rampage" Jackson ran in and then all four men brawled on the outside and then it spilled to the crowd before it eventually entered the ring and the bell rings to start the match. *6. In the final moments of the match, Lohan goes for the clothesline but Munn ducks and it hits Winslow, knocking her down. Then Munn hits Lohan with a dropkick but is too tired to follow up. Megan Fox returns to the ring with a steel chair. She then looks at both Munn and Lohan and then holds up the steel chair. EMW Starlets General Manager Trish Stratus makes her way to the ring with an angered look on her face as Fox looked on with a stunned look on her face. Stratus enters the ring and takes the steel chair from Fox. Munn then gets to her feet and yanks the steel chair from Stratus and then looks at Fox. Both Fox & Munn have a staredown and then when Lohan gets to her feet, Munn smashes Lohan with the steel chair and then Stratus & Fox smiled at the result! Munn then grabs a nearly lifeless Lindsay Lohan and hits the A.O.T.C. then Stratus revives Kim Winslow and then Winslow makes the count of three and the victory for Munn. After the match, Munn hugs Stratus & Fox and then NEW EMW Starlets Champion Katy Perry & Sasha Grey entered the ring and joined in on the celebration as the crowd was flooding the arena with thunderous boos. "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash runs in the ring and confronts Munn over the latest happenings and then confronts Stratus and then Munn hits Flash from behind with the World Women's Title belt. Stratus grabs the microphone and then begins to speak as she announces the new EMW World Women's Champion, Olivia Munn. Stratus then raises the hand of Munn and then she goes down to the fallen body of Lindsay Lohan and then she continued by announcing that Lohan is fired from EMW. Stratus then smiles as she, Munn, Fox, Grey & Perry celebrated in the ring and then we see Lita arriving on the entrance stage as she looks at this whole thing with a disapproving look on her face. Stratus sees Lita and asked her to join them but Lita leaves. *7. After the match, Bundy celebrates the win with the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt and then he helps Blade to his feet and the two men shook hands and then Blade slowly leaves the ring, feeling the effects of the match and then Bundy continues to celebrate as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *"The Future Legend" Alissa Flash and Olivia Munn had a conversion about what Munn did to Flash at the Bonecrusher Awards edition of ShowTime. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2011